


我像你喜欢我一般喜欢你

by Yohaen4323



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT, Renjun - Fandom, nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohaen4323/pseuds/Yohaen4323





	我像你喜欢我一般喜欢你

「六月」  
万恶的蚊子总会比夏天来得更早一些。似乎是从脱下厚厚的冬衣开始，嗡嗡嗡的响声总会不时偶尔在黑夜的枕边徘徊回荡。黄仁俊想，比起任何恶心的生物，蚊子真是无孔不入的top。也不知道为什么，李帝努给买的高级蚊帐有时总会溜进一两只小蚊子，折磨人到天明。隔日起床，黄仁俊白皙的皮肤上少不了红色的小点，忍着不挠破，可痒总比疼痛更难熬些。

 

基于自己宝贝的招蚊子属性，两人在一起没多久，李帝努便开始了各种防蚊抗蚊攻略的收集。对于蚊虫的抵制，李帝努收藏的攻略比自己为了玩游戏通关而收藏的还要多得多。热带多蚊的东南亚所有能够防蚊止痒的宝物全都被李帝努搜罗了。

 

天气渐热，穿上短衣的黄仁俊又是被咬了一身的小红点。早晨起来，黄仁俊眼睛半睁半闭地坐在床边，李帝努就从床头柜里搜罗出一大包瓶瓶罐罐，掏出一瓶泰国青草膏，盘腿坐在房间的地板上，一手开瓶盖，一手扯过黄仁俊那截纤细的脚踝，开始夏日必备的李氏涂抹止痒大法。

 

夏天又到了呀。坐在床边任由老公涂涂抹抹，黄仁俊的思绪又飘远了。

 

黄仁俊印象中的夏天，最激烈的不是人蚊大战，而是伴着气温升高的体温导致身体的一切黏糊糊让黄仁俊不喜亲近 vs. 李总裁无时不刻的独占欲。

 

刚在一起的那个夏天，小情侣之间的腻歪劲成为有洁癖的黄仁俊的一个小困扰。对夏天，大直男李帝努觉得没关系，就算是黏糊糊汗津津的宝贝儿他也觉得可爱，只要呆在一起，不管气温多高，他总像无骨虫一样挨着紧贴着，烈日当头也要搂着黄仁俊的腰，遮阳伞的黑色吸热材质热得滚烫，李帝努也要在伞下亲亲抱抱，树上的知了叫声响亮，树下的李帝努也要亲够眼鼻嘴才肯罢休。

 

其实在和黄仁俊在一起之前，李帝努也和黄仁俊一样不喜欢夏日里和他人有过多的身体接触，人与人之间的安全距离，在夏天的标准总会从1米上升到1.5米。可李帝努的所有不喜欢在黄仁俊这里总是有例外，在自己宝贝儿的面前，所有人前的疏离防备高冷统统融化，只剩下一只黏人的萨摩耶，对着喜欢的人儿摇摇尾巴。

 

黄仁俊依旧记得那条转发过万引发共鸣的“洗完头才能见的人”微博，对于黄仁俊来说，李帝努就是微博上所说的那类自己“洗完头才能见的人”。他愿意在约会前花上两个小时认真地捣腾自己，他有多在意就有多不愿意男朋友碰到夏天黏糊糊的自己。每次和李帝努说起这些，小狼狗总会笑出月牙眼，伸出手摸摸小家伙的发鬓，说着更黏糊糊的情话，“你什么样子我都爱。”

 

还记得两人的第一次冷战，也是夏天和蚊子惹的祸。那晚在画室被蚊子疯狂攻击的小画家心情烦躁，更火上浇油的是画室的空调没了制冷剂，蚊虫叮咬的难受感和渐渐上升的体温交相呼应，撕裂了所有的灵感和耐心。偏偏离开画室下楼就遇到了人形抱枕没有眼力见的黏人萨摩耶，一天不见焦急难耐的李帝努没有察觉到易燃易爆的黄仁俊，才抱上自己的宝贝就被粗暴地推开了，一句“你离我远点”实在伤人得很。萨摩耶难过得一路上跟在小炸弹身后，耷拉着脑袋，别提有多伤心了。

 

在宿舍门口道了别，洗完冷水澡冷静下来的黄仁俊就后悔了。站在镜子前用手猛抓了几下自己的头发，想到耷拉着脑袋的男朋友，又烦躁起来了。两人就这样保持着1.5米的安全距离度过了一周，想要道歉的黄仁俊却不知要怎么说出口，又自责又心疼，这种滋味太难受了。

 

两人破冰的契机是周末李东赫给的两张夏日音乐节的门票，做事风风火火的李东赫不管三七二十一就把闹别扭的小情侣拉到了人与人之间零距离的夏日音乐节现场。台上的学长李马克唱着暴风rap，台下的观众随着音乐泼水尖叫狂欢。李帝努担心自家宝贝儿的小身板，二话不说圈住了黄仁俊的腰。台上的表演刚结束，两人就被李东赫带到了后台。

 

人们都说，社会就是一个圈子，兜兜转转总能遇到相识的人。黄仁俊没想到当年他在酒吧遇到的CBK，居然是李东赫和李帝努的高中学长。李马克见到黄仁俊很是惊喜，在李东赫惊讶的表情中揽上了黄仁俊的肩，丝毫没有注意到站在黄仁俊身边自己的小学弟李帝努黑了脸。冷脸杀手李帝努拿下了李马克放在黄仁俊肩上的手，轻轻地用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，接着便是流畅地从后方挤进了两人中间，满脸写着所有者的独占欲。

后来朋友们聚会，李马克提起这起小插曲，说到当时李帝努的冰冻脸可真让人毛骨悚然的，大家哄笑作一团，谁还不知道李总的占有欲呀。黄仁俊红着耳根接过男朋友递过来果汁冰，两人对视了一眼，彼此都心照不宣。

 

李马克只记得音乐节后台的小插曲，可黄仁俊记得的关于李帝努的独占欲可不止这一桩。他知道，每一次朋友搭上自己肩的手下一秒就会被李帝努拿开，大家肩并肩站着合影时李帝努总要伸出手揽上自己的腰，走到哪里都会有李帝努追随的眼神；防蚊喷雾只能李帝努来喷，走在路上一定要十指紧扣，第一个说早安和最后一个说晚安的人一定要是李帝努……无论是热到沸腾的夏天还是穿着厚棉袄的冬天，他和他的距离都是0 mile。

 

李帝努也是在和黄仁俊在一起之后才知道自己的占有欲有这么强，并且这种占有欲单方面指向黄仁俊。他觉得自己很小气，连咬人的蚊子也嫉妒也讨厌。但他有时候也会很矛盾，他只想自己一个人知道宝贝的好，可又觉得自己的宝贝要闪闪发光照亮世界。更多时候是担忧，他觉得自己对黄仁俊的占有欲太不可控了，像个小恶魔。

 

所幸的是这一切黄仁俊都理解的。从两人第一次也是唯一一次莫名其妙的冷战结束后，黄仁俊就知道，自己的那些所谓的洁癖又或是和李帝努占有欲相悖的习惯和无意识的小动作，全都向李帝努的占有欲认了输。他会在李帝努行动之前先挪下朋友放在自己肩上的手，再用在意的小眼神偷偷地注意着李帝努。他会在人群中加快步伐走向李帝努的身边，和转过头看向自己的李帝努相视一笑，还红了耳根。他会在李帝努宣示所有权时轻轻地用手扣住圈在自己脖子上那双指节分明的手，在任由李帝努用大拇指蹭蹭自己的指尖。如果说，李帝努对黄仁俊的占有欲，是属于李帝努的安全感，那么李帝努的占有欲对黄仁俊而言，也是属于黄仁俊的安全感。

 

坐在地毯上的李帝努给自己的宝贝涂好止痒药膏，在每个小红点上打了个小“十”。黄仁俊看着自家的萨摩耶嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地指责着讨厌的蚊子，又温柔地给自己呼呼时，心里也软得一塌糊涂。他圈着李帝努的脖子，抬起头和他接吻，又跑到李帝努的耳边软乎乎地说：“Jeno呀，你要永远记得呀，我像你喜欢我一样喜欢你，像你爱我一样爱你。”

李帝努反手把自己的宝贝圈在怀里，用手捏了捏黄仁俊的鼻尖，“我知道呀，你只能是我的，我一个人的。”


End file.
